I woke up around 7 this morning
by eveofthefrozen
Summary: Paige Kayla Hall falls for the most unexpected guy...
1. 1

By Chloe Brown

Paige

I woke up around seven this morning, excruciatingly early for a Saturday, and padded downstairs in my pyjamas. There they were waiting for me in a discreet pile in the middle of the dining room table, glossy silver paper glinting in the early morning sunlight. I circled the table, eyes glued to the small, flat package on the top; it looked suspiciously like the new Paramore CD, Riot. I'd been waiting since June 12th for this, exactly a week from today. I resisted the temptation to start ripping open my presents and went into the kitchen, I made myself a coffee and some toast then went and sat down in front of the TV. As usual there was nothing on so I brought up Virgin TV Catch up and watched last night's Eastenders. By the time that had finished Mum, Dad, Kit and Matt came down to wish me a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday P." Matt grinned at me and handed me the first parcel, I tore open the present like a little kid and threw my arms round him and hugged him when I found it was indeed the Paramore CD, he patted me awkwardly on the back and then shifted my arms off him. Kit waddled over and plonked her butt on my lap handing me a huge squashy package, I peeled the paper off carefully this time, two pairs of skinny jeans, two hoodies and a pair of neon socks fell out.

"These presents are off me!" Kit gurgled, "You put them on now Paigey!" I replied,

"In a bit Kit-Kat let me open the ones off gran, Auntie Eloise and mum and dad first." Smoky jumped up and licked my hand; she came to join the party. I love making lists so I suppose I'm going to write a list of the presents I got:

Paramore- Riot

Orange and black striped hoodie

Green and black striped hoodie

2x skinny jeans

£25 iTunes voucher

£50

Glow in the dark drum sticks.

Dark blue, purple and black nail varnish

Heroes box

Avalon High by Meg Cabot

Mia has been my best friend ever since reception, she's very clever and sporty, a babe with brains. Katy Carlson created quite a stir when she joined our school at the end of last term, Katy- tall, pale skinned with black hair like silk down her back, she's so confident. She's everything I'm not- small, brown haired with a blue highlight and totally unsure of who I am and where I fit in. Last September Mia and me went up into year nine and Mia started hanging out with Katy and now she's always like, Katy said this, Katy did that. I'm scared that Mia feels she's outgrown me, like I'm so boring compared to her new glam mate, or too childish.

The other night we tried to get into and eighteen movie and we were turned away. I knew it was my fault because Mia and Katy look easily eighteen. I couldn't kid myself otherwise thanks to Josie, a mean girl from our school who was there in the queue. She looked my way and said loudly,

"Anyone can see the midgets underage." When she swanned into the movie with a bunch of year elevens, "Leave the children to play!" Katy looked cross probably because she didn't get into the movie and it was because of me. I think she felt embarrassed to be seen with me to, so I'm not sure there's room for me in Mia's life anymore, she clearly wants to move on and hang with the more popular crowd.

They called round about nine – I appreciated how early they must have got up-with my presents, the drum sticks and nail varnish, we went up to my room and spent a while just talking,

"So what's your fave pressie?" Mia asked sneakily swiping a dream from the heroes' box,

"Well I guess it'd have to be my glowing drum sticks!" I said rifling through the box myself,

"Why I'm flattered!" Katy gushed picking up the drum sticks drumming an imaginary drum kit. Whilst Mia feigned sadness and wacked Katy over the head with my pillow, "Hey Paige get this... this _thing _off me!"

"Sorry Katy no can do, this is better than cable!"I settled back to watch the show, Mia won the fight after about ten minutes and sat on Katy,

"Anyway Paige what else did you get?" Mia asked fidgeting to make Katy squeal,

"Umm, Riot, a book, fifty quid, an iTunes voucher and clothes."

"Clothes? Come on get your new gear on we're going shopping!" Mia leapt up and we went up to Camden.

At the time I wished Katy wasn't there, I'm so used to it be just me and Mia, she hates me I know she does. We walked around the market, Katy eagerly trying on everything she could until Mia whispered to us,

"I think I've seen someone." She pointed to a blonde boy who was serving some customers on his aromatherapy stall. Before I could say anything Katy grabbed my arm and pulled me over to an aromatherapy stall,

"Hey Mia, come here I think I've found the perfect present for your mum!" Katy said in a mega loud voice, then once they'd got talking I nipped downstairs into the ladies to put on some more eye liner while Katy went and bought a toe ring. In the end we were only there for about an hour.

Dad slowed down the car at the traffic lights and that was when I saw him. A vision of boy babeness. He was coming out of the St. Peters school gates and he crossed the road in front of us. Dark. Handsome. Chiselled jaw. A Disney prince in jeans and a T-shirt, alive and walking the streets of London. My heart sped up in my chest, it really did- boom banga bang- in my chest and I felt my stomach twist as I watched him. He didn't see me; he was talking to another boy, they were laughing about something. _Ohmigod, _I thought, _after all these months of looking for a boy and only finding weedy wombats. There he is. _

"Paige you're blushing." Mia said later that same day. Mia is so lucky, she never blushes. She has the looks of a typical English rose: blonde hair, blue eyes and peachy skin; peachy skin that always looks cool and in control. _I hate that I blush, _I thought, _it always gives my secrets away, I bet Katy never blushes. _I've tried wearing pale make-up to hide my red cheeks, it doesn't work, nothing ever does, and my embarrassment is always evident to anyone who happens to be looking at me.

"No I'm not." Mia raised an eyebrow as if to say 'pull the other one'. I turned away from her and the computer where we'd been checking our horoscopes, I'd gone straight round to her house after tea.

"So, what's going on then P?" There was no point trying to hide it, I could never keep anything from her, and anyway I was bursting to tell someone.

"I'm in love." I blurted and blushed redder,

"Awesome, who's the lucky boy?" I shrugged my shoulders,

"Don't know," I looked down, "I haven't actually spoken to him yet..."

"Ah, do you know his name?" I shook my head,

"Though I know what school he goes to. St. Peters, I saw him come out of the gates, the sixth form exit. I know it sounds mad me saying I love him though I haven't actually spoken to him but I just _know_!"

"Ok, you just do." I nodded and settled back in the chair, I felt so much better. It was me and Mia doing our horoscopes together and chatting like we always did, and I had seen de perfecto boy!

"Yeah I've never felt like his before and I just know he'll feel the same when we meet. Err... just don't tell anyone though, will you?"

"Course not," said Mia, "Not if you don't want. Your secret is safe with me."

"Anyways did you get a date with the guy behind the stall?" I asked quickly to change the subject,

"No, he's gay!" I burst out laughing and then said:

"Well let's make a list of things that thou must do for a good date,"

Thou shalt always wash thine hair before a date or thou stand no chance of tresses being caressed

Thou shalt never bring thy's best friend of a date unannounced.

Thou shalt not expect a decent conversation if thou phone thy boyfriend while his favourite TV programme is on.

Thou shalt expect no conversation if thy ring him when he is with thine own mates.

Thou shalt never have chilli, curry, onions or any other pungent food like garlic before a date if thou wilt expect any snogging.

Thou must never moan if thine own boyfriend is ill in bed and doesn't feel like cuddling.

Thou shalt never be late for a date leaving the boyfriend looking like a prat.

Thou shalt not pick thine nose on a date

Thou shalt always to pay thine own way at risk of looking like a stinge.

Thou shalt NEVER chat up the waiter, tis' a mortal sin.

Kyle

"So come on Kyle. Tell us your secret." Begged Jamie as we crossed the road outside school, "I _need _help."

"No secret." I said, when we reached the other side, I saw that Anna and Mira Jones were coming towards us, as soon as she spotted us Mira flicked her hair away from her face and said in a low voice,

"Hey, Kai." and then gave me a flirty look.

"Hi, girls." I replied and gave her a flirty look back, and then I did the same to her twin sister Anna. She blushed pink. I'd dated both of them last year, not at the same time, I'd never have got away with it seeing as they're sisters, Mira in the winter for a few weeks and Anna for a couple of dates in the spring. She was sweet but boring after a while. I like a girl who can hold her own in the conversation stakes. Mira was more interesting but she got possessive and I don't do clingy as she found out after another 'Where have you been and who with?' conversation. The girls carried on walking and we continued on your way to Highgate. Jamie turned around,

"They're watching." I shrugged and carried on walking, "Never look back, makes you look to keen."

"Oh right, I to forgot treat em' mean to keep em' keen."

"Ish, you don't have to be mean, just don't look desperate, girls want what they can't have." Jamie did a mock salute,

"So come on Kyle, spill. You clearly have the ability to pull any girl you want. "

"Don't try too hard. Don't do needy." I didn't know what else to tell him, I've never had to try. I like girls, girls like me; simple really.

When we got to Highgate we went into Costa, we go in most nights after our revision sessions and try to bag the seats by the window, that way we can check out the girls inside as well as out. Jamie went up to get our drinks, he's my best mate, like me when he was new when I started at st. Peters so we kind of didn't have a choice, he reckons he's in love with some girl called Lucy. I've only met her once, she's not my type, more tom-boy that a girl. I like my girls to look like girls. Especially those with a bit of style about them...

At that moment Saki Son walked past the window and gave me a wave, I waved back and scanned the room for any talent, nada. She grinned at me and scurried off giggling, about 30 seconds later my phone bleeped with a text from Saki, _Hi Kai, wot r u doin' Fri pm? XXXXXXX_ I sighed and replied, _hi, I'm not sure, I'll call you. _I won't really call her, I am just not interested but I could never be that mean to a girl, we had a snog at a party a few weeks ago and now she reckons we're an item. Jamie came back with our cappuccinos and raised his eyebrows,

"Saki Son again?"

"Cheers." I nodded, "Might have to change my phone." I sipped my drink as he said,

"Just text her back."

"I have, I said I'd call her, but I won't I'm just not interested."

"You should have said, _never gonna happen there's a queue and you're WAY down the line._" I laughed, I couldn't be that cruel, girls have feelings and it's hard letting them down sometimes. But J's right, there is a queue, my mobile bleeped again, another text. This time it was Izzy Harrison. _I know you like me as much as I like you. _She'd written,_ 'Fraid not _I thought and pushed delete. I looked up to notice two girls making their way up to us,

"Babes at 12 o'clock J, watch and learn my friend, watch and learn." I drained my cup and turned round to put my phone away, while Jamie put on an eager expression,

"Ahh, act natural, uninterested."

"Aye Aye captain." He put on a bored expression and pretended to be looking out of the window, _Atta boy J _I thought _you'll get there in the end. _

Paige

I guess I should start from the beginning, basically Mia and I decided to go out after school and hang out at the Costa, it's where all the st. Peters boys hang out, for the first couple of days after having no luck I was about to give up when we catch sight of Katy coming out of the newsagents, and she wasn't alone, she was with _him, _MC, the mystery contestant. I could hardly believe my eyes, Mia and I had spent nearly a week looking for him, and not only had Katy bumped into him but in the space of 2 minutes she had got chatting to him.

Seconds later Katy and his lovely loveliness were standing before me, he was even better looking close up. And then Katy introduces him as her brother Kyle! BROTHER??? I swear my jaw must have hit the floor. MY MC IS KATYS BROTHER!!!!!

"Hey everyone, which one of you is Paige?" Kyle asked beaming at us,

"That's me." I whispered feeling wobbly and faint.

"And this is Mia." Katy said introducing them,

"Katy you prat I can introduce myself." Mia rolled her eyes and Katy stuck her tongue out at her.

"So Paige, Katy tells me you've got your eye on one of the St. Peters boys, I go there so maybe I could help you find your dream boy?" Ha, what was I supposed to say, oh yeah, it's you? "I'm in year 12, what's he look like?"

"Mmm, he looks a bit like you." My cheeks burned furiously and I came out with something stupid, "Mmm, so what's it like in year 12?" Then immediately felt like kicking myself.

"Never mind what it's like in year 12, he looks like me?? That's impossible after all I am the best looking boy in the school." I must have laughed a little too loudly as Mia gave me a puzzled look. _Argh, Argh, Argh! _I couldn't wait to get out of there, what an awful outcome, the WORST possible.

"Anyway, good luck finding mystery man, we've got to go. Dad wants us to help him wash the car! Although I presume I'll see you around ours some time?" Kyle asked smiling his killer watt smile.

"Yeah, course you'll see me. Thanks anyway." I perked up a bit because they were leaving and smiled back. When they'd left I turned on Mia,

"I can't believe you told Katy! This was meant to be a secret!"

"I'm sorry, we were talking on the phone about love and boys and stuff and it just slipped out" Talking on the phone about boys and love and stuff? Just like we used to? Katy truly is taking Mia away from me.

"Did you tell her the plan Mia?"

"So I told her the plan, she was never going to come with us."

"What about tonight?"

"Purely coincidental, I swear." I scowled at her and then felt bad straight after and said,

"Sorry Mi, wanna come back to mine?" She grinned at me and we went home and spent the night eating our special snacks, cookies and salt and vinegar Pringles.

"Wake up Paige." I blinked and winced, the light in my room was blinding, and my Mum was leaning over me, cup of coffee in hand. I groaned and turned over, "Come on, you need to wake up."

"Why?" I mumbled sitting up at last, "What's happened?"

"You've got to look after Kitty for us."

"Ohmigod mum! Mia and Katy are coming round later I need to prepare; I don't want to be covered in toddler accidents thanks."

"Please honey." Mum pleaded passing me the coffee,

"Why can't Matt look after her? I have important things to do." I snapped,

"Matthew has to go into town for a job interview. Now you _will_ get up now and look after your sister."

"But Mum-"

"No buts now get dressed; we're leaving in ten minutes." She got up and walked out, that's my Sunday ruined, and I have to spend all day looking after my sister while Mum and Dad are out on some stupid day trip. _This is so not fair. _I thought as I pulled on my clothes. I always tend to dress according to my mood, for today I was angry so red it was. I pulled on red underwear, a red hoodie and black jeans with my red Converse all-stars. I switched on my iPod dock and set it to shuffle, the first song came booming out of the speakers, oh yeah, Paramore – Misery Business, what a coincidence. I picked up my favourite electric guitar Lulu and played along. Then slid into my swivel chair in front of my mirror and smudged on some foundation, a slick of lip gloss and eyeliner with the final six coats of mascara, perfect.

"Hurrah you're down now get a move on and eat some breakfast, we'll probably be back around four." My Dad said and turned to Kitty, "Now be a good girl for your sister." I rolled my eyes and said,

"Yeah course she'll be good for me, now just _go_." I practically pushed them out of the door.

I am so unbelievably sad. I'm at home alone on a Friday night revising for a physics exam. I mean how SAD is that? I bet Matt is with his mates right now. He's at university and his life is WAY more interesting than mine! It's not like I _want _to stay in and revise all night, but there is no-one to go out with! No-one! I rang Mia earlier and begged her to come out with me and she just said,

"But Paige you _know _we've got that physics exam on Monday and I _suck _at physics!" Kill joy. You'd think one of my friends wouldn't be worried about a physics exam? Mia and Katy are freaking out about the test and I'm not even gonna BOTHER wittering on about Mia. To make matters even _worse _my mobile is out of credit and my iPod is charging! Why me?

'A Question of Sport' is possibly the most boring TV show I've ever seen, though Phil Tufnell is funny. Oh what a surprise I've got to make a cup of tea, wonderful! We have the narrowest kitchen on the face of the planet, it's really annoying because I can hardly move at all, and not without wacking my side off the fridge/freezer handles which _really _hurt. The tiles are freezing even though I'm wearing socks, I have like _three _pairs of slippers but I can never really be bothered to wear them at night they just make my feet really hot! Tetley's anyone?

Things are _slightly _better, I managed to snaffle five quid off my dad and I've put it on my phone. The boys are usually out on a Friday, like I should be, but I'll try texting one of em. Here goes:

HEY VINNIE!

DUDE, I'M ALL ALONE!

Paige XXX

My guitar is tuned in at last! Now I can belt out a few bars without going completely off tune, woot, woot! But I can't be bothered to play tonight, my head is killing me; right I've got a reply, good!

HEY VINNIE

I'M AT YOUR SERVICE!I'M OK, GOT A HEAD & TUM ACHE

ARE YOU OK CHICK?CAN U & THE OTHERS COME?

V. XP. X

Bless him! Sometimes I don't think I could live without my mates, their always there for me, the boys are anyway! Another text:

AWWW CHICK!

I'LL GATHER RANKS!

C U IN BOUT 10 LUV.

I'LL GET SAM TO COME!

X

He's so nice to me all the time, they all are really. I guess I'd better go brush my hair and put on some make up, the pyjamas will have to stay, the hot water bottle too.

They're here, in my room chilling out on my bed, fighting over my guitar, weirdoes. I really feel I can relate to my boy-mates, there isn't the same sexual tension between us like there is with the other boys, there's a line; a clear one. The girls just talk to me about everything I can always rely on them for a laugh, but I always go to the boys for personal stuff, it is so weird. The main two guys are Sam and Vinnie; the others aren't as close to me.

"So Paige, what's bugging you?" Vinnie asked selecting another Dorito from the bowl and nibbling on it, he looks like a mouse when he does that,

"Family, friends, and boys-"I began,

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sam said quickly interrupting me, I wacked him over the head and rolled my eyes.

"Awwwww, come here chick." Vinnie hopped over to me and put his arm round my shoulders; he squeezed me lightly and tucked my hair behind my ears. Sam got up and came over,

"Hey! Vinnie let me in!" We scooted over and Sam started cuddling me from the other side. I love them. "How's the singing going then P?" Sam asked grabbing my song book from under the pillow. I snatched it back and wacked him over the head with it, that book is strictly private. It's a flimsy bright orange note book covered in stickers, I've written 'Paige's Songs' on the front in black marker, it's a bit roughed up and the corners are turned over but it's still private. "No seriously, how's it going?"

"Ok I guess I've got a few new additions. There called 'As I Am', 'Tell me something I don't know' and 'Make it Happen.' Pretty basic." Vinnie took my guitar from behind the door, passed it to Sam and ordered.

"Right misses go get your Mac." I leapt up and passed him my Apple Mac, "Ok I'll load up garage band and we'll get started on composing a beat for one of these. Sam you play her guitar for her so she can concentrate on her voice." Sam saluted showing Vinnie up, I passed him the music and he nodded and started practicing. Vinnie loaded up Garage Band and nodded at us. Sam started playing the intro and I took a deep breath and began,

"**Gonna stay in bed today  
'Cuz I can't stand the light  
Don't know why I get so down  
I won't be much fun tonight  
And I can't believe  
You still want to hang around me  
It's not so pretty all the time  
You don't mind  
To you it's alright  
As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me and  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him  
I'm not the girl you think you see  
But maybe that's a lie  
You almost know me better than  
Me, myself and I  
Don't know a lot of things  
But I know what I got  
It's not so perfect everyday  
I don't have to try  
'Cuz it all falls into place  
As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me and  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him  
Face to face, eye to eye  
You're standing there  
Feels good on the inside  
I don't mind, I don't care  
You're standing there  
Seein' me for the first time (x3)  
As I am is how you take me  
Never try to push or make me different  
When I talk you listen to me  
As I am is how you want me and  
I know I've found the pieces missing  
I'm looking at him  
Found the pieces missing  
Take me as I am  
When I talk you listen  
Take me as I am  
Found the pieces missing  
Take me as I am**" I finished up the song Vinnie clapped me and I blushed, it's embarrassing singing in front of him, he's such a great composer and I nearly always mess it up when I'm with him.

"I figured we could keep in your guitar, put in some drums in the back and maybe a little keyboard? Try that again, I'll record it and take it home on my memory stick, be ready for the completed version by Wednesday at the latest, ok?"

"Fine! One moment I need a drink." I hopped up off the bed and thundered downstairs, my Dad stuck his head round the living room door, he's half bald I call him a half eaten doughnut because it looks like someone has taken a big bite out of the front of a doughnut and his 'hair' is the other part. He's got some new glasses and I'm not so used to seeing him in them, it's kinda scary, although not as scary as when he takes them off! Oh well I'm pleased now I can consider a new song composed for me by Wednesday, peace out.

Kyle

It's been an odd week, well not for me exactly, but for my sister; I came home from sixth form one night to find Katy crying in the living room, I went in and flopped on the sofa next to her,

"Hey what's up Katy?" I said softly putting my arm round her shoulders,

"Nothing, well ok there is something wrong obviously. But you don't need to know, it's not important." I looked at her and raised an eyebrow,

"Which boy is it?"

"It's not a boy it's a girl."

"Oh my god sis, you're not a lesbian are you?"I laughed,

"No, stop being a prat. It's Paige; we're not getting on, well she doesn't seem to like me very much, shoving me out of things." I squeezed her shoulder,

"If you want a friend be a friend, I suppose you haven't been nice to her since this started happening...?"

"Well not mean, but I could try harder,"

"There you go! Anyway how are things going with her mystery boy?"

"No luck, I feel sorry for her!"I sighed,

"She'll find someone soon." I got up and said, "Anyway, why don't you invite them round sometime?" When Katy's down she's down I don't even know why I bother trying to cheer her up,

"I suppose I could, in fact I'll do it now." I sat down again and stuck my ear to her phone so I could hear, she kicked me but I stayed where I was.

"Hi Paige, its Katy." She said playing with her sleeve,

"Oh, hi Katy. I'm not Paige I'm Vinnie, I'll get her for you," A male voice crackled at the end of a line, in the distance I heard "Paige hun, phone for you." I frowned, 'hun?' either this guy is gay or he's her boyfriend,

"Hey Katy, ignore Vinnie, he's mad." I mouthed 'Who's Vinnie?' to Katy and she shrugged and said,

"Hey, Paige. Can you come round? Mia said you're thinking of doing up your bedroom? I thought we could talk decor?"

"Oh sorry Katy, but I'm editing songs with the boys;"

"Oh, right ok." Katy looked disappointed but I perked up, a girl around who can sing, I wanted to hear her, "But wait can you come over after I want to hear you sing." There was a pause at the other end and then she said,

"Yeah course, I'll ship these guys home in about half an hour, they need to leave soon anyway, see you in about an hour?" I grinned at Katy knowingly and she stuck out her tongue and ran upstairs to do her hair. I sighed and flopped on the sofa flicking onto the football; girls!

About an hour later the doorbell rang, and I hopped up and called Katy down, she told me she'd be down in a second and asked me if I could answer the door. I opened the door and saw a girl who was positively tiny, she grinned up at me shyly through her fringe, she'd got dark brown almost black shoulder length hair cut into choppy layers and pretty eyes, she was wearing black skinny jeans a stripy black top and black converse, she was carrying a small bag covered with skulls, I noticed a stud through her nose, she was cute, though I didn't plan of following it up. She looked completely different than she had the other night, she had been wearing school uniform and I couldn't tell how tall she was, she looked happy, but she seemed to have sad eyes.

"Hi Paige, come in she'll be down in a second." She smiled and muttered 'hi' I took her through to the living room and she sat on the sofa her hands in her lap, I sat down in the arm chair and was just about to ask her if she wanted a drink when Katy walked in and sat down next to her,

"Hey Paige, did you bring your guitar?"

"Yeah," she'd been carrying a black and white check guitar case and I hadn't noticed! "I've got my music in here, but it sounds different without the drums backing." I leapt up and brought my drum kit to the front part of the room,

"Your wish is my command; can I take a look at the music?" She beamed at me and passed me the sheet, "Ok, you ready?" she nodded and plucked a few strings on her guitar twizzled the knobs at the end of the guitar and cleared her throat, she began to play and a velvety voice escaped from her mouth,

"**How did I get here? I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice or rationalize  
'Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
But I figured it's too good to be true  
I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one**

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you, you come with your velvet touch  
Cant believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy.  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eyes  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million  
All this time I was looking for love  
Tryna make things work that weren't good enough  
Till I thought I'm through, said, "I'm done"  
And stumbled into the arms of the one  
I said, "Pinch me, where's the catch this time?"  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, yeah yeah  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
In the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody  
Like you were a million to one  
I cannot believe it, you're one in a million, yeah  
One in a million, yeah  
You're one in a million" we sat in awe, mouth's brushing the carpet, when she finished we clapped her and she blushed scarlet. Her gaze darted to her guitar while I looked into her eyes; she looked cute when she blushed. Katy grinned at me and I gave her a knowing look,

"So um, decor?" Paige mumbled changing subject as quickly as possible,

"Got any ideas in mind?" I asked pretending to be engrossed in my drum kit,

"Not really, I was thinking of something that reflects my personality?" She replied looking deadly serious,

"Well, I've got a book on emotions and the meanings of colours if you want to take a look?" Katy offered,

"Yeah, that'd be cool. A fung shui sort of thing!" Katy got up and fetched a fat book from the shelf and flipped it open to a page of colour psychology, "Right ok, Red is associated with fiery heat and warmth. It can also mean danger... then it goes on to say put some red in your life when you want: increased enthusiasm and interest, more energy, action and confidence to go after your dreams, protection from fears and anxieties. Pink symbolizes: love, beauty, Brown symbolizes: earth, order, convention. Orange is a power colour. It is one of the healing colours. It is said to increase the craving for food. It also stimulates enthusiasm and creativity. It is no surprise that gold symbolizes wealth used wisely, but it is also the symbol of good health. Like the energy of a bright sunny day, yellow brings clarity and awareness. Green is the colour of nature, fertility, life. Blue is the coolest colour - the colour of the sky, ocean, sleep, twilight. Purple is the colour of good judgment. Indigo is the colour of the deep midnight sky. It can have a negative effect when used during a depressed state, because it will deepen the mood. Indigo symbolizes a mystical borderland of wisdom, self-mastery and spiritual realization. White is the colour of purity. Brides wear white in many countries, because white symbolizes a virgin. White means kindness. In some cultures white is worn at funerals. White is Monday's colour. White daisies are a symbol of loyal love. Black is the most misunderstood colour. So what do you think?" She paused for a minute appearing to ponder her choices and then she said,

"Red and black probably. What'd you reckon?"

"Yeah great, you could have a red and black checked bed cover and stuff like that, night mare before Christmas theme maybe?" Katy said enthusiastically,

"Yeah great, you're misunderstood?" I asked looking into her eyes,

"Yeah that's why I write my music, it's the only way I've found that I can express my emotions, which is through song obviously." I smiled at her and got up, to make myself a drink, in the kitchen I heard muffled voices and I tip-toed back and pressed my ear at the door,

"Paige, had any luck with MC?" Katy's voice penetrated my ear drum, damn that girls loud,

"I guess you could say I have!"

"You have? Who is he?"

"Ah well let's just say you know him and your practically brother and sister!"Then she burst out laughing, "You'd get it too, if you knew." She was still giggling when I burst in, she stopped abruptly and blushed crimson, she looks so cute when she blushes I thought and flopped next to her. I was just about to ask her about her music when a loud burst of music erupted from her phone, she apologised and opened the text; I was feeling naughty so I peeped over her shoulder and read:

Then I finally got what she had meant earlier by 'you're like brother and sister' she meant that her mystery contestant was ME!!! Me, Kyle. Holy crap. I excused myself and retreated to my room to ponder my choices, crap.

Katy went into the kitchen to fetch drinks leaving Paige standing studying our family photos in the living room, now was my chance, I slipped into the living room behind her and grabbed her from behind, she jumped and whirled round, I laughed at her and she went beetroot,

"Cos' that was so clever." She murmured sarcastically, turning back to the photos; I grabbed her arm and turned her round, "What's your problem?" she snapped annoyance betraying her usual calm,

"Look Paige I'm sorry yeah? But I know that I'm your mystery contestant." She stared at me and her mouth dropped open with a small 'pop', her head dropped and her fringe fell across her face, she stammered for a bit then I grinned and said, "I'm right aren't I?" When she didn't say anything I took her arms and put them around my neck and kissed her, when I pulled away she smiled and as I looked down into those beautiful green eyes I don't think I'd felt so happy in my life. "I'm right aren't I?" I repeated and she nodded grinning at me. But then she seemed to remember where she was and walked away to sit on the sofa, I went and sat next to her as she said,

"We wouldn't work anyway, I mean you're not the kind of boyfriend I want, I don't want to local ladies man who flirts with anything in a skirt!"Ouch, that hurt but I recovered quickly enough and said,

"Well I can have a go at changing, what kind of boy do you want?" She shook her head and said,

"I'm not going to make a big speech, I'll email you." Annoyed but willing I nodded and we exchanged email addresses, she got up and ran from the room. Well Jesus Christ I can't wait till this email comes through!

Paige

I can't explain how I feel, it's mad, and it's also SO not like me. I mean I don't fall head over heels in love all the time like most girls. Mad. I REALLY don't fall head over heels with someone who's one of my mate's brothers. And now I'm sitting here in front of my laptop trying to think of what I'm going to put in this 'ideal boyfriend' email to Kyle, I don't think this is going to work, I mean for a start how did he know? And why did he kiss me like that??? Emo midgets like me don't date ladies men like him, we just don't! So what in God's name am I gonna put in this bloody email? I give up. Then just as I was about to close my inbox and give up, I got a message of Kyle,

**From: kaii_.uk**

**Sent: 23.6.09**

**To: behind _those_emerald_.uk**

**Subject: I'd be THIS boyfriend**

**Hey emerald, hope I'm up to your standards:**

**When you walk away from me mad I'll follow you, when you stare at my mouth I'll kiss you and when you push and hit me I'll grab your arms and never let go, when you start cursing me I'll kiss you and tell you I love you, when you ignore me you'll have my attention, when you pull away I'll pull you back, when I see you at your worst I'll tell you your beautiful. When I see you start crying I'll just hold you and I won't say a word, when I see you walking I'll sneak up behind and hug your waist, when you're scared I'll protect you. When you lay your head on my shoulder I'll tilt your head up and kiss you, when you steal my favourite hoodie I'll let you keep it for a night; when you tease me I'll tease you back and make you laugh. When you don't answer me for a while I'll reassure you everything is ok, when you look at me with doubt I'll back myself up with the TRUTH. When you grab at my hands I'll hold them and play with your fingers, when you bump into me I'll bump into you back and make you laugh. If you tell me a secret I'll keep it safe and untold, when you look into my eyes I won't look away until you do, I'll stay on the phone with you even if you're not saying anything, I will never let you have the last word, I won't call you hot cos gorgeous and beautiful are so much better. I'll tell you that I love you more than you could ever love me time and time again, I'll argue that you are the best girl ever, and when you're mad I'll hold you tight and won't let go. When you say you're ok I won't believe it and I'll make you tell me, because ten years from now you'll remember me, because I'll still be calling you at 12:00am on your birthday telling you I love you. I won't have to try to treat you like your all that matters to me because it's true, I'll stay up all night with you when you're sick, and watch your favourite movie and TV programmes no matter how stupid, and I won't fall asleep, promise! I'll give you the world, I'll let you wear my clothes and when you're bored and sad I'll hang out with you, I'll let you know you're important no matter what, I'll kiss you in the pouring rain. And when you run to me crying the first thing I'll say is 'Who's ass am I kicking today baby?"**

**Kyle x**

....OH MY GOD!!!!!! WOW!!! This is amazing! Oh god I love him! He's nick named me emerald already! AHHHHHH! So what do I say back?

**From:behind_those_emerald_.uk**  
**Sent: 23.6.09**

**To: kai_.uk**

**Subject: perfect boyfriend? Check!**

**Well that just sounds fantastic, where do we go from now?**

**Paige x**

I can't believe this is happening to me of all people! I'm gonna have to gather ranks like right away! Here we go,

I grinned and closed my phone, I've got two and a half hours to kill, what should I do? I know I'll write some new songs to go on my album, I sat at my desk and rootled under my pillow for my song book, I plucked out my nightmare before Christmas pen out from the pot and wrote two new songs to add to it; they're called 'Then you called' and 'Keeling over' they're pretty good, I fixed them up myself on garage band, then you called is quite a rocking track so there is a lot of guitar and drums, keeling over is more of a love song and it's just got me on my acoustic guitar and piano; sweet.

About half an hour later I put the new songs onto my CD and played them back, nodding along to the music, they didn't sound too bad to me anyway, I've got 10 songs on my CD at the moment, my target is 15 at least. Just as I was going to take out the CD cos it had finished there was a soft knock on my door, strange they weren't meant to be here for another hour and a half, I yelled come in thinking it was just my mum or something turning my back to the door to put away my song book, when I turned round I saw Kyle standing in my room, my boring pale cream room littered with makeup and clothes, crap.

"Hi Emerald." He said smiling wanly at me, he looked truly gorgeous standing in front of me, hands in his pockets "Was that you on the CD?" he asked,

"Yeah, I've written two new songs; did you hear the last couple?" I replied trying desperately to hide my nervousness.

"No, I got a call from my mate Jamie. Can you put it on while we talk?" I nodded and gulped, talk??? I pressed play and he came and sat next to me on my bed,

"I got your email." I said flatly trying to make small talk, "It was very... descriptive" he laughed at that and said,

"Well I'm top of my creative writing class; that could have something to do with it?" I smiled and answered,

"Probably, I'm pretty good at it too. My English teacher hates me though, she says I talk too much!" he grinned at me and I continued, "I'm good at drawing too, portraits mostly, wanna see my sketch book?"

"Yeah, but only if you draw me." I blushed and handed him my sketch book,

"I might have beaten you to it." He threw his head back and laughed,

"Of course!" I thumped him over the head with my pillow and he continued, "Ok then I'm a wiz at photography, I'll take a few pictures of us and you can draw one of them."

"Ok, easy." I said and picked up my guitar and played along to the CD whilst he flicked through my book.

"They're really good." He said after I'd sketched our photograph, I chose one where he's got his arms round my shoulders and he's kissing the top of my head, I got up off my bed and rifled through my desk drawers until I found what I was looking for, the picture frame that I'd bought the week before and never got around to using. I took the back out and placed the sketch inside; I leant over my desk and hung the picture off the hook. I hopped back onto the bed and replied,

"Thanks, but your photog-"I was cut short because he caught my mouth in a drugging kiss, I kissed him back for a bit but then I pulled away,

"Are you sure? I mean you never seemed to like my sort of type?" I asked,

"Your type being what exactly?"

"Well the dark, shy, creative, virtuoso like emo type."

"Well you're the cutest dark, shy creative virtuoso like emo type girl I've ever met." He said looking right into my eyes I stared right back and he pulled me in for round 2, and that was when the door opened.

You can imagine how it looked right? Me sitting on Kyle's lap on my bed kissing him, our arms tight round eachother, loud music pumping out of my CD player...? It was Mia who walked in first, then Vinnie, then Katy and then Sam, by then we had stopped kissing and were staring at them; then I remembered that I'd invited them over;

"What the hell's going on?" Vinnie demanded,

"Vinnie I'm sorry." I appealed to Vinnie, he looked gutted.

"You haven't done anything wrong hun, I'm fine." He said smiling weakly at me, I wasn't the tiniest bit convinced he was 'fine'.

"Are you two like dating now?" Katy asked raising her eyebrows at Mia,

"Are we?" I asked Kyle hopefully as every eye in the room turned to look at him,

"What do you think?" He asked pecking me on the lips; I hugged him tightly and turned to the others,

"Any objections?" Sam asked grinning at me, when all was silent I jumped up and hugged them all, acceptance! At last! "Anyway, got any new songs for me and Vin to jazz up a bit?" I shook my head and Kyle said,

"She's done a pretty good job herself mate, drinks anyone?"

Afterwards Mia came up to me and we sat on my sofa while the others watched TV,

"You OK?" I asked her as she flopped down next to me,

"Yeah I'm great, I'm really happy for you." She hugged me briefly and said, "I wish I could say the same for our chum Vinnie." I turned round and saw Vinnie in the opposite corner of the room hugging his knees with his iPod playing into his ears on full blast, he looked really hurt. I turned back to Mia and said,

"I think I'm going to go talk to him." She nodded and went back over to join the others whilst I got up and went and sat next to Vinnie, he didn't seem to have noticed my approach, I could hear what song he was listening to so I said,

"Fall out boy- thanks for the memories?" I asked loudly so he could hear, he jumped and looked at me a weak smile playing about his lips,

"Hi Paige, yeah, it's a great song that one." I grinned,

"Back in a second." I ran and fetched my guitar and sang, "I'm gonna make you bend and break. Say a prayer, but let the good times roll. In case God doesn't show. And I want these words to make things right But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life "Who does he think he is". If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys-"

"One night and one more time, thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great, he tastes like you only sweeter." Vinnie is a great singer; he harmonizes with me on most of my songs. A small crowd gathered, by small I mean everyone else in the room, Mia, Katy, Kyle and Sam.

"One night yeah and one more time. Thanks for the memories. Thanks for the memories. See He tastes like you only sweeter, ohhhhh. I'm looking forward to the future, but my eyesight is going bad, and this crystal ball is always cloudy except for, when you look into the past, one night stand, one night stand, OH!"

"They say I only think in the form of, crunching numbers in hotel rooms. Collecting page six lovers. Get me out of my mind. Gets you out of those clothes, I'm a liner away from: getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh). One night and one more time, thanks for the memories; even though they weren't so great. He tastes like you only sweeter"

"One night yeah one more time. Thanks for the memories; thanks for the memories. See he tastes like you only sweeter. YEOW!!!" I elbowed him and burst into a fit of giggles while everyone clapped us both, I looked up at him and smiled broadly; he hugged me tightly and surrendered me to Kyle. Kyle pulled me onto my feet and kissed me,

"Well aren't you fine." He whispered into my ear.

"Shut up." I mumbled blushing, He rolled his eyes,

"Yeah but I'm MORE fine." He insisted as I punched him playfully in the arm, he grabbed hold of my hands and wouldn't let go until Vinnie came over and asked if he could borrow me for a minute. I smiled apologetically at him as Vinnie dragged me off into the garden.

We sat on our swing set and swung for a while in silence until he said,

"Paige?" He couldn't look at me as he stopped his swing; his gaze was fixed onto the grass, "Why him?"

"I-" I paused to think, "Y'know what? I don't even know why he likes me or why I like him. I mean it's not like shy emo girls like me go for ladies guys is it? I mean we go for... well boys kinda like you I suppose!"

"How'd you mean?" He asked suddenly interested in what I was talking about,

"Well; you're quiet, sweet, kind, loving, and funny..._ and_ you're a great singer. You've got it all looks wise too, I mean you have great hair, interesting eyes and you're not fat or anything. Y'know if I wasn't taken I'd say you were pretty fit." I complimented him patting him on the knee.

"Really? Well that's good then." I plucked up the courage to ask him the question that was knawing at my insides,

"Vin?" I swallowed at the lump in my throat failing miserably to make it disappear,

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so miserable? I mean you look like it's my funeral, not like I've just got a new guy, I mean everyone else is happy for us. Why can't you be happy for us too?" A single tear spilled over my lashes and plopped into my lap, I felt his arm around my shoulders hugging me,

"Don't you worry about me duck; I'm just having a bad day." Anger rushed over me as I leapt away from him,

"Just having a bad day?" I mocked, "Well why do you have to press your misery onto everybody else?! I mean I should have been the happiest I've ever been in my life when I found out Kyle liked me back and we were going to make a go of it. But instead I've spent my entire evening worrying about you! Well it obviously wasn't worth it!!!" I snapped pulling my arm away as he grabbed it when I turned to go; I started to run away from him slipping in my converse on the soaking grass. Then like a bolt from the blue the toe of my trainer caught onto something and I went flying. And then...blackness.

Kyle

I felt my legs pumping beneath me as I sprinted head long through the flower beds across Paige's garden, she was lying still in a pool of deep red blood; pieces of the plant pot that had shattered on the impact as she fell had scratched her face and hands; one jagged piece of the plant pot was jutting from her shoulder. I felt my breath escape me in a rush as I came to her side and yelled at Paige's friend Vinnie to call 999, she was pale and the white stripes of her T-shirt around her shoulder were stained red with blood, lots of blood.

Relief washed over me when I realised that she was out cold and not dead, it was a good thing in a sense; she couldn't feel the pain. I cradled her head in my arms and waited for the ambulance to arrive as everyone ran outside to help, and Mia and Katy were in tears as they saw the sight that met them. Sam caught Mia up in a firm embrace as she wept softly into his shoulder, Katy was made of stronger stuff, and she wiped her nose on a tissue and said to me,

"Has anybody called 999?" Vinnie nodded and stared at the fragile frame at his feet, completely motionless, "She looks... dead." Katy murmured and then started to cry again. The ambulance arrived and I lifted Paige up onto the stretcher and got in the back with her, Vinnie tried to follow but I stopped him with a hand,

"I think you've done enough." Mia pointed out as I took her arm and helped her in.

All the way to the hospital I was praying silently for her, I knew that Mia was too just from looking at the stricken expression on her crumpling face, a crease in between her eyebrows indicated she was just as frustrated as I was, for a short while we sat either side of her gripping her hands in our own, but I couldn't stand sitting next to her whilst her best friend sat across from me sobbing her heart out so in the end I got up and went around to Mia's side and let her sob onto my shoulder.

"Will she be ok?" I asked the paramedic who was perched over Paige checking for head injuries,

"I can't determine anything, but it's a clean incision so the surgeons should be able to remove all of the shards and stitch her up no problem." She replied with a kind smile,

"Here that Mia? She should be ok!" I whispered to Mia when she nodded I patted her on the back and then I continued, "Do you want to speak to Sam?"

"Yes." She choked and passed me her mobile, taking a brief breath I found his name and pressed dial, the dial tone was only on for a mere 10 seconds until Sam's voice crackled through the speaker,

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, its Kyle."

"Hi Kyle, how's Paige doing?"

"We're still in the ambulance though the paramedic says they should be able to remove any shards and stitch her up without any issues." I heard him relay the information to Katy and Vinnie, "Anyway Mia wants to speak to you, here she is." I passed the phone into Mia's trembling hands and heard her say,

"Honey?" I leant forward and squeezed Paige's hand, I swept her fringe away from her face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead,

"Paige; babe I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I need to tell you something." I inhaled deeply and crouched so close to her face that our cheeks were brushing and went to whisper into the slight curve of her pierced ear...

"We're here." The paramedic told us gesturing for us to move out of the way while other paramedics clambered into the ambulance and pulled her out of the back of the ambulance; after they had gone I hopped out of the back and helped Mia down, I squeezed her shoulder and followed her into the hospital.

When we found Paige in A&E after 3 hours of waiting around outside in the pouring rain for her to come out of theatre, she was curled up in a ball under the covers her hair splayed out on the pillow behind her head like a dark brown halo, I drew up a chair one side of her while Mia sat at the other side. I stroked her cheek gently with a finger and relished the touch of her smooth skin, trying to forget that it was covered with ugly black stitches. I imagined kissing her again, feeling the touch of her warm, soft lips on mine again, moist and yielding beneath mine, running my hands through her feather soft hair, feeling her hands on my waist... A firm hand on my shoulder made me spring back to life, I span around to meet the steady intense gaze of a half bald middle aged man who I guessed, from the expression on his worn face, was Paige's dad. I jumped up and shook the man's hand,

"Hello nice to meet you I'm Paige's boyfriend Kyle Carlson."

"Nice to meet you Kyle, I wasn't aware that Paige had a boyfriend."

"She didn't until recently." Mia chimed in from off side,

"Hello again Mia, well I'm Adam and this is my wife Claire."

"Do you know anything?" I asked Adam,

"Only that her condition is stable and that she was brought in by you and Mia." I nodded and turned to Claire as she asked,

"What happened?"

"Vinnie and Paige had been having a sing along and then Kyle scooped her up and kissed her..." Mia began until I cleared my throat and interrupted,

"Mia I'm sure Adam and Claire don't want to hear all the details of their daughter's love life."

"No we don't mind, do continue sweetheart." Claire assured me and we all turned to Mia once more,

"Anyway they were kissing for about half an hour..." I cleared my throat loudly again but Mia ignored me and continued, "but then randomly in between kissing Vinnie came up to them and took Paige into the garden, Kyle went down seconds later and I think he can tell you the rest..."

"I went into your kitchen Mr and Mrs Hall and got myself a glass of water, and I looked out of your French windows and saw them sitting on the swings talking, Paige was laughing so I thought everything was going ok, then all of a sudden her expression changed and she jumped up and started shouting, I couldn't hear what she was saying very clearly because the tap was running, but I did hear a bit at the end, she said: I've spent my entire evening worrying about you! Well it obviously wasn't worth it!!! And then Vinnie grabbed her arm presumably so he could talk to her, but she pulled her arm away; then she started running, her foot caught on a plant pot and she fell flat on her face. Then I bolted through the doors and Vinnie called 999. And you know the rest." They nodded and looked over at Mia for conformation, when she nodded they seemed to be appeased and then we drifted into uncomfortable silence and just sat there for what seemed like hours until at last she stirred...

Paige

When I woke up I knew where I was straight away; I was in a squeaky clean bright white hospital, lying in a lumpy hospital bed with tubes up my nose and a clip on the end of my finger, I was wearing my ancient teddy night shirt, skull socks and slippers. I daren't open my eyes properly and see what and who was with me, so I tried to slip silently under the covers, but I soon discovered this theory was impossible as searing pain ripped through my shoulder; I groaned and tried to sit up, admitting defeat. I decided that I would go to sleep and try to ignore my situation but a familiar voice drifted down over me,

"Are you awake emerald?" Oh my GOD!!! Kyle was here! Had he seen my night shirt yet? Oh god! I'm not wearing a BRA!!! What should I do? Should I open my eyes and smile and pretend everything was ok? Or should I curl up (like I wanted to) and blot out the rest of the world? I sat still pondering my choices and felt his hand cover mine and squeeze, my eyelids fluttered open and I blinked in the startling white light, when my vision was focused and I could see my eyes met the face of Kyle he smiled. "Welcome back to the land of the conscious emerald." I groaned again and flopped back on the pillows, "Nice shirt. I didn't think you were the kind of girl who wore teddy night shirts to bed." I scowled, and then the thought occurred to me... had he? No! Surely not, I mean they wouldn't have let him dress me surely... "Paige, talk to me?"

"I don't feel like talking, I feel really groggy. What happened to me anyway?" I mumbled squeezing his hand,

"You fell over and got plant pot pieces stuck in you, you have a big cut in your shoulder, hence the pain; but they've removed all the pieces and stitched you up so all's good but now's the time for me to get in a quick kiss before Mia and your mum and dad come back." He leant over me and pressed his lips on mine for a glimmer of a second and then I heard Mia's voice over the din of nurses and machines, squealing that I was awake,

"Paige!!! Oh thank god you're alright!" My mum rushed at me and hugged me tight; I hugged her back awkwardly shifting her slightly to the side, and away from my injured shoulder; then heard my dad say,

"Bloody hell Claire, be careful. She's just come out from anaesthetic; no doubt she's feeling a little bit more than under the weather." 'Typical dad' I thought as he patted my hand,

"Hi dad."

"Hey sweetheart, how you feeling?" Dad's a right softie when he wants to be,

"Far from good thanks. Are Matt and Kit here yet?" he nodded and mum said,

"Yes, they're getting a drink- oh wait here they are now." I saw my bonkers little sister running along the corridor, arms waving like mad, pumps squeaking on the linoleum floor. Matt was right behind her his eyes filled with tender concern, slouching along, hands in pockets, he caught my eye and winked; I grinned back and shrank away from Kitty who was clambering up onto my bed.

"Hey sis, you're not looking so great." Matt pointed out ruffling my hair,

"Thanks, not looking so good yourself." I stuck my tongue out and settled down to sleep again.

I stayed in hospital overnight and went home the next day, when my dad pushed open the front door today's post was lying in a untidy mess on the 'welcome' mat, he stooped and gathered them up in his hands, I walked past and sat down carefully on my favourite arm chair flicking on the TV. My mum walked in and handed me the school newsletter, I groaned and gave it back to her,

"Mum I don't want this, there's never anything interesting in them anyway." She gave me a look and put it on the coffee table to next to my chair,

"Well I think there's going to be something in there you might be interested in. Have a look at least; I'm not saying you have to slave over all of it, just read the last page for me." I sighed and picked up again and opened it to the last page, the title was emblazoned in bold across the top of the page 'Win a place at an arts college of your choice', ok, and yeah I was being to get interested, so I read:

"Ok, I'll admit I'm interested, but mum I can't go in for it with a crapped up shoulder, I don't think even I'd be able to play like this!" I gestured to my shoulder and heaved a sigh, my mum glowered at me and we locked gazes for god knows how long, the silence was unnerving and it made me uncomfortable and fidgety, but it was broken so suddenly it made me jump, there was a brief scuffle outside the living room and shouts of "hey" and "OW!" I snapped up into a standing position and stalked out the living room door to investigate.

(VINNIE AND SAM OUTSIDE)))

Page 18


	2. PAIGE PROFILE

_**MAIN CHARACTER**_

_**Basics**_

**Name:** PAIGE KAYLA HALL

**Age:** 16

**Date of Birth:** 19th June

**Place of Birth:** Palgrave Hospital

**Gender:** Female

**Current Address:** 16 Harlow St.

**Siblings:** Younger sister Kitty, and her older brother Matthew. She isn't really close to her siblings but more close to Matthew.

**Health:** Asthma sufferer otherwise good.

**Personality:** Kind, GSOH, affectionate, determined, thoughtful, possessive, stable, sensual, stubborn, trustworthy, easy going and caring.

**Zodiac Sign:** Gemini

**Chinese Star Sign:** Dog

**Lives with:** She lives with Claire Louise Hall (mother), Adam Peter Hall (father), Kitty Rose Hall (sister), Matthew James Hall (brother) and the cat Smoky.

**Relationship status:** single.

**Ethnic Background:** Scottish, English and Irish.

_**Lifestyle**_

**Preferred Nickname:** P.

**Occupation:** student.

**Dream Occupation**: singer, actor or producer.

**Occupation(s) she would never do:** bin man, surgeon.

**Religion as raised by parents:** Atheist.

**Type of education:** comprehensive.

**Year in education:** 11

**Hometown:** London

**Children:** wants children

**Pets:** a tabby cat called Smoky, wants a dog.

_**Hobbies**_

**Spare time:** draw, read or sing and play guitar and drums, listen to music, dance.

**How many hobbies:** 7

**Old & new hobbies:** reading and singing and dancing are all old. Guitar, listening to music, drums and drawing are new hobbies.

**Time:** She spends a lot of time doing them.

**Cost:** new guitars, drum sticks, pencils, sketch pads, books and music, overall cheap.

**Completion:** She always finishes things she hates things being incomplete

_**Likes**_

**Food: **Spaghetti

**Drink:** Smoothies or Coffee

**Movie**: 40 year old virgin

**Place to visit: **Camden Market

**TV show:** CSI and Ghost Whisperer

**Fruit: **Orange

**Vegetable: **Carrot

**Candy: **Bon Bons

**Pizza Topping: **Spicy Beef

**Colour: **Orange and purple

**Book:** Soul Sisters, Catherine Robinson

**Wanted to try but never had the chance: **Sky Diving

**Thing she wants most in the world: **To ace all of her exams and have a stable family life when she's older and never to be too short of money.

**One thing that makes her happy:** hot chocolate and a book

**Favourite person in the world: **Mia Oxford

**If she had a choice of chocolate cake or apple pie which one and why: **Apple Pie because she likes the classics.

**Genre of Books: **Real life stories

**Prize more relationship or friends and family: **Friends and family

**Last thing she could imagine giving away: **her first sketch book

**If she could go anywhere: **Greece

**Boots or slippers: **slippers

**Weather: **sunny or snowy

**Season: **Winter

**Desired skill: **to be able to make clothes

**Favourite item of clothing: **bright orange T-shirt

**Favourite gift: **Easel

**Favourite pass time: **singing

**Most Valuable Item:** necklace with the letter P on.

**Person she could never live without: **Mia Oxford

**Favourite fabric: **satin.

_**If she were...**_

**A month: **July

**A day of the week: **Saturday

**A time of day: **Midnight

**A planet: **Venus

**A sea animal: **octopus

**A direction: **forwards

**A historical figure: **Queen Elizabeth

**A liquid: **bleach

**A bird: **eagle

**A cat: **Siamese

**A dog: **Border Collie

**A tree: **a willow

**A tool: **screw driver

**A flower: **banana plant

**A type of weather: **snowy

**An animal I would be a: **monkey

**A season: **summer

**A holiday: **Christmas

**A colour: **yellow

**An emotion: **happy

**A sound: **laughing

**An element: **fire

**A car: **Aston Martin DB9

**A piece of food: **A chip

**A place: **America

**A body of water: **Pacific Ocean

**A song: **'She left me'- Go: Audio

**A book: **Great Expectations- Charles Dickens

**A gem stone: **An opal

**A metal: **silver

**A word: **supercalifragilistic

_**Memories**_

**Favourite childhood memory: **getting her cat.

**Least favourite childhood memory: **her grandad dying

**Worst child hood fear:** The dark

**Favourite toy: **monkey called Hugh.

**Favourite childhood activity: **running

**Best friend as a child: **Mia Oxford they are still friends.

**FRIENDS: Mia Oxford, Katy Carlson, Vinnie Martins and Sam Shaw.**

_**Appearance : Facial Structure**_

High cheek bones

Narrow jaw

Broad forehead

Pointy chin

Full lips

Small rounded nose

Full dark eyebrows

Large oval shaped green eyes

_**Appearance: Hair**_

Dark chestnut brown

Natural

Electric blue highlight at the front

Just past the shoulders

Well groomed

Neat

Straight

Thick

_**Appearance: Body type**_

Short: 5:3

Slim

Clean cut intellectual rather than homeless alcoholic

In proportion

Little and fast steps

_**Appearance: a few other things**_

A scar on her arm

Smooth pale skin

Nose stud

Pierced ears

Jeans, bright top and skinny jeans with a hoodie

Celebrity looks alike Georgia Groome

_**This guy/girl**_

This girl reminds you of a artists pallet

She has huge green eyes that are like two emeralds

She has shoulder length hair the colour of dark chestnuts

She is slim and has a small build.

Her skin is pale.

She has small hands

Her wardrobe is huge with lots of different colours in it.

_**A good mate? **_

She's a great mate and enjoys being part of a close group. She's caring and considerate and is always there for her mates through thick and thin. However she isn't afraid to have her own beliefs and interests and to stand on her own two feet either, she doesn't think that you have to be your mates to be close. She respects her mate's differences and expects the same from them.

_**Ideal boy?**_

Her ideal boy is the boy-next-door, with an added dash of star quality. She likes a boy to look good, but as long as they both have a great time together looks take second place. She likes a boy to be laid back and relaxed she wants him to be himself so she can be herself too. One of her biggest turn offs is a boy with a cocky attitude or one that's trying too hard. She expects companionship, consideration and respect- with bags of fun, loads of laughs and plenty of kisses and cuddles.

_**Queen of the social scene? **_

She's seriously streetwise and sparkling with social style. She always acts sensibly and isn't afraid of standing out from the crowd if going with the flow would put her at risk, she always tries to act responsibly towards over, uses good manners and brings a smile to brighten peoples day.

_**Great girlfriend? **_

Any boy would be lucky to go on a date with her, she knows what's embarrassing and how to avoid it; she's good company and is up for chemistry if the feelings right. But she can sometimes be a bit intense.


	3. KYLE PROFILE

_**MAIN CHARACTER #2**_

_**Basics**_

**Name:** KYLE CARLSON

**Age:** 17

**Date of Birth:** 7TH November

**Place of Birth:** Palgrave Hospital

**Gender:** Male

**Current Address:** Flat A, 158, Juniper St.

**Siblings:** Younger sister Katy.

**Health:** good.

**Personality:** vain, stubborn, gentle, kind, funny, confident.

**Zodiac Sign:** Scorpio

**Chinese Star Sign:** Sheep

**Lives with:** She lives with Kerry Carlson (step mother), Perry Carlson (father), and Katy Carlson (sister)

**Relationship status:** on and off.

**Ethnic Background:** Italian and English.

_**Lifestyle**_

**Preferred Nickname:** Kai

**Occupation:** sixth former

**Dream Occupation**: Actor or doctor

**Occupation(s) she would never do:** Ballet Dancer, Army.

**Religion as raised by parents:** Atheist.

**Type of education:** comprehensive.

**Year in education:** sixth form, 12

**Hometown:** London

**Children:** not sure

**Pets:** doesn't have any

_**Hobbies**_

**Spare time:** practice girl pulling techniques, studying for school, football.

**How many hobbies:** 3

**Old & new hobbies:** practice girl pulling techniques, drummer, and films.

**Time:** He spends a lot of time doing them.

**Cost: **cheap

**Completion:** He always finishes things he hates things being incomplete

_**Likes**_

**Food: **Pizza

**Drink:** Cappuccino

**Movie**: American Pie

**Place to visit: **Raj's cafe

**TV show:** WWE

**Fruit: **Grapes

**Vegetable: **Potato

**Candy: **Lollipop

**Pizza Topping: **triple cheese

**Colour: **Orange and purple

**Book:** Lord of the Rings, the Fellowship of the Ring

**Wanted to try but never had the chance: **Sky Diving

**Thing he wants most in the world: **To ace all of his exams and marry a rich woman who he loves.

**One thing that makes him happy:** being surrounded my girls

**Favourite person in the world: **himself

**If he had a choice of chocolate cake or apple pie which one and why: **because of his allergy to apples, fudge cake.

**Genre of Books: **Fantasy

**Prize more relationship or friends and family: **Friends and family

**Last thing he could imagine giving away: **Armani aftershave

**If she could go anywhere: **Hollywood

**Boots or slippers: **slippers

**Weather: **rainy

**Season: **autumn

**Desired skill: **to be able to pull any girl

**Favourite item of clothing: **black T-shirt

**Favourite gift: **converse, all star, black

**Favourite pass time: **pulling girls

**Most Valuable Item:** wallet and the money in it

**Person he could never live without: **Perry

**Favourite fabric: **silk

_**If he were...**_

**A month: **November

**A day of the week: **Saturday

**A time of day: **Midnight

**A planet: **Mars

**A sea animal: **clown fish

**A direction: **NW

**A historical figure: **Henry 8th

**A liquid:** orange juice

**A bird: **hawk

**A cat: **Rag Doll

**A dog: **Labrador

**A tree: **oak

**A tool: **drill

**A flower: **Rose

**A type of weather: **rainy

**An animal I would be a: **lady bird

**A season: **autumn

**A holiday: **Christmas

**A colour: **red

**An emotion: **in love

**A sound: **laughing

**An element: **water

**A car: **Lamborghini

**A piece of food: **A chocolate bar

**A place: **America

**A body of water: **Indian Ocean

**A song: **'Number One' Tinchy Strider ft. Ndubz

**A book: **Men are from Mars women are from Venus

**A gem stone: **A ruby

**A metal: **gold

**A word: **me

_**Memories**_

**Favourite childhood memory: **Katy being born.

**Least favourite childhood memory: **breaking his arm

**Worst child hood fear:** Lightning

**Favourite toy: **solider bear called Captain.

**Favourite childhood activity: **Tig

**Best friend as a child: **Ian Bates

**NEW FRIEND: **Jamie Walker

_**Appearance : Facial Structure**_

High cheek bones

Chiselled jaw

Broad forehead

Normal chin

Full lips

Straight nose

Full dark eyebrows

Large oval shaped brown eyes.

_**Appearance: Hair**_

Dark brown almost black

Natural

Short and spiky

Well groomed

Neat

Straight

Thick

_**Appearance: Body type**_

Tall: 6ft

Slim

Clean cut intellectual rather than homeless alcoholic

In proportion

Big and fast steps

_**Appearance: a few other things**_

A scar on his eyebrow

Light brown tanned skin

Jeans, dark T-shirt or shirt, converse

_**This guy/girl**_

This guy reminds you of a Greek god

He has huge brown eyes that are like two melting chocolate drops.

He has short spiky hair

He is slim and has a tall build.

His skin is tanned

He has big hands

He has a lot of aftershave

_**Friendship?**_

He's never stuck for company because he has a big group of mates rather than a few close ones. He can enjoy himself with a variety of different people in different situations, his best time is spent in a big group and he hates trying to ease conflict between friends.

_**Perfect Girl? **_

His perfect girl has got to look good; we're talking, jaw-dropping, show-stopping good, almost as good as himself in fact. We're thinking serious babes. Because it's all about looks your ideal girl is probably one of the more popular fashionistas. She'll be slim with a generous cleavage- and confidence to match. He expects, manners, class not necessarily love and of course a fantastic snogging technique. But she'd better watch out if she tries to tell him what he can and can't do, he'd drop her like a hot potato.

_**Social? **_

It's as if he's dressed up, got on his best clothes and done his hair just perfect then slapped on the Armani aftershave and slipped on a banana skin on the way into a party. He's almost there on social no-how but slips up occasionally. One of his greatest social skills is charm and enthusiasm for trying out new things and meeting new people.

_**1**__**st**__** prize at the boyfriend awards?**_

He's obviously not God's gift to women, although he thinks he is. He's all up for dating and everything but has never really got _serious _about a girl. He treats his girlfriends well and girls are always falling for him but they rarely last long.


End file.
